This invention relates generally to cushions and particularly to seat cushions suitable for use in chairs, vehicle and aircraft seats. Still more particularly this invention relates to cushions that include one or more inflatable bladders.
Various types of inflatable seat and cushion constructions are currently employed to provide comfortable support for various sections of the body such as the lower back. To vary the amount of support to the lower back or to other parts of the seat occupant's body, inflatable/deflatable bladders are placed externally to the resilient foam of the cushion and connected to a manually operated pump and vent valve system or to an electric powered compressor and an electropneumatic switch/valve system. Such bladders may have one or more chambers that may be selectively inflated or deflated.